Trunks match making Service
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: Well if one is worried not to beboen what should he do? Come one people read the TITLE!


****

Trunks Matchmaking service

DBZ don't own it!

****

By Super Girl 

Trunks was worried, for one thing he didn't know if He would be born or not. Future Trunks was terrified not to be born. His Mother in his time walked in the kitchen where Trunks was paccing. "Trunks, what are you doing? You gonna ruin my carpet if you do that." Said His mother with a Stern Tone. "I'm worried mom. After I left all the Z-warriors left to train, what if I am not Born." His mother felt bad knowing Vegeta he would lock himself up for three years, or make Dr.Briefs make him training equipment. "Trunks, if your so worried why don't you go back to earth, it's been Six Months our time, the batteries are charaged. Just go back 6 months after you first went and check up on them if your so worried."  
  
Trunks looked at his mom. "But what if something happends to you?" His mom laughed. "I'll be fine Trunks Just go and return five minutes after you left it is a time machine."  
Trunks set off for the past Six months after he first went to earth, Two and a Half years before the Androids would arrive.  
  
********************************  
  
Trunks landed on Earth by Goku's house, with a huge thud. Trunks steped out of his ship thingy. "man, I got to work on my landings." He said capsuleling it up." He felt a familar Ki coming in his direction and turned to see Goku and Gohan starring at him. "Ahhh, G--Goku" Said Trunks. Goku scratched his head. "Hi , uh why are you back?" asked Goku. "I came because I wanna make sure I am born in this time frame." said Trunks. Goku rubed his head. "Umm okay.. How are you gonna do that?" he asked. Gohan looked at the two if they were nuts. "I think I might try and hook them up.." Goku laughed a bit. "Well, I tihnk they might recongize you from Six months ago." Trunks nodded. "Daddy if he used Mommies hair dye he look differnt." Goku nodded. "Your right gohan, but Chichi doesn't want everyone to know she has grey hair." said Goku. Gohan covered his mouth and laughed.  
  
After Trunks new Du black hair, he left for Capsule corp in a Capsule car his mom gave him for his Mission." He arrived at Capsule corp to hear a loud screaching sound. He went to the source of the sound and saw Bulma throwing things at Yamcha. "YOU JERK!!" She screamed throwing a hue rock at him. Yamcha was too shocked at her sudden strength to move and was hit by the flying object and brused. "Hey that hurt!" he said rubbing his head. "SO MY HEART IS BROKE YOU JERK! GET OUT YOU CHEATER!" Trunks gulped a bit scared of this. Yamcha turned because he sensed a presence. Trunks hide behind a tree. Vegeta apeared Pissed off. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP, HOW DO YOU WEAKLINGS EXPECT ME TO TRAIN TO SAVE THIS DIRT BALL!" Yamcha gulped Bulma crossed her arms and lowered her tear stained eyes.   
  
Trunks watch amazed at how his Future parents acted twards each other. "YOU GO TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG VEGETA YOU CRACK MONKEY!" Screamed Bulma into Vegeta's ear. Vegeta almost fell back from the loud sound. "Shut Up WOMAN!" Screamed vegeta back. "NO YOU SHUT UP THIS IS NO CONCERN OF YOURS!" she yelled again in his ear. Trunks a bit shocked fell back and broke a stick by the tree he was behind. The three people arguing, well now two Yamcha left after Bulma started to yelled at Vegeta. Vegeta flew over to where Trunks was. Trunks backed up afraid his cover was blown. "Who the hell are you!" Yelled Vegeta at trunks.   
  
B." He said extending a hand to his future mom. Bulma shook it. "You do know as a Round the clock technicain you live here on Campus incase of emergancys, right?" Trunks turned to where Vegeta was a second ago and he was gone. "Where he go?" asked Trunks. "Oh, thats Vegeta he is staying with me here to train for something. He keeps to himself." Trunks nodded. "I can understand that."  
"Okay, T.B. Lets go to My Dad's office and get you set up here at Capsule Corp."  
  
A few weeks past and Trunks was deturmand to get Bulma and Vegeta Hooked up. Trunks sneeked around to the Gravity Room where Vegeta was training and levatated up to see what Vegeta was doing inside. There he saw Vegeta Training at 350 G's. Trunks couldn't belive it and yet Vegeta wasn't a Super Sayain. Trunks Remembered when he turned into a Super Sayian it was because of sadness and lost. Things Vegeta had happen to him but he never felt it in his heart. :::Maybe father if you had love you could be a Super Sayain::: thought Trunks. Trunks was deturmaded and now Yamcha was gone for good he could start Operation ::LOVE SHACK::  
  
Bulma was about to leave for shopping when T.B. Aproched her. "Hey where you going to Miss.Briefs?" Trunks asked Bulma. "Shopping, why?" Trunks smiled a bit. "I herd that spiky haired guy talking to a nother Spicky haired guy a bit taller about you." Bulma stoped and gave a dirty look. "What kind of talking were they doing?" Trunks smiled. "Notihng bad, Just that I tihnk that short guy likes you." Bulma Blushed. "No-way, All we ever do is argue." Trunks patted Bulma on her shoulder. "I tihnk he said it was some Say- jen or something way to test a Woman to see if there worthy of them or something?" Bulma turned redder. "Are you sure?" Trunks crossed his arms. "I haven't been here a week but I guess you can say I catch things that an insider miss." Bulma left for shopping with a huge smile. "Oh YEAH uh.. T.B. wanna join us for dinner?"  
  
That night Trunks ate with his Future family too scared to look them in the eyes. "So," started DR.Briefs. "How do you like your job at Capsule corp?" Trunks nodded. "My Mother was right about it here." At that Moment Vegeta walked in and glared at T.B. who was sitting next to Bulma. Vegeta sat in a cahir infront of Trunks and grabed a plate and dug in. "So...uh Vegeta.. How was training today?" asked Bulma. Vegeta grunted looking at trunks. "It would been better I need someone to spar with to test my strength. "I know martail art." said Trunks quietly. Vegeta laughed. "You would not be a worth fight." Trunks glared at Vegeta. "Well lets try, you never know, After all I am not from around here."  
  
The two left the dinner table and went outside to spar. Vegeta laughed. "If I kill you, It's not my Fault." Trunks smirked just like vegeta. Bulma watched the two. They looked almost alike, except trunks had Blue eyes and a differnt hair style. Vegeta floated up a bit. Trunks floated up too. "Oh I see you masted Levataion Earthling." Trunks smirked. "Well if you must Know I am not exactly a Earthling Vegeta. I herd you once was a Prince." Vegeta growled. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" HE said powering up. "I am the future! Is what I know that I am gonna beat you and I know who you have a crush on!" Said Trunks winking at Vegeta. "Who are you ,you punk?" Said Vegeta trying to land a punch at Trunks the two faught fast as lighting so fast Bulma couldn't keep up with there movements. Vegeta Growled and stoped. "I know you like Bulma." said Trunks. Vegeta raises a brow. "Who are you to decide who I like?" Trunks laughed inside. ::: Time for reversal psychology:: "You can't have her Vegeta, I will take her. I know you like her and I will take her before you get your chance."   
  
It begain to rain, but Bulma sayed outside and watched amazed, who was this black haired boy and how did he has such powers? Vegeta Growled a bit. "I will have what I want You can not stop me, True I fine the Woman to be beautiful, but that is not for you to dwel in." Trunsk smirked. "Tell You what If I lose I will leave Capsule Corp and you can ha Bulma, But If I win, You Leave her alone." :::Great now father will have to admit he likes my mom::: "Fine, I never back up from a challange." said Vegeta who looked down at Bulma. "If I win She is my mate correct?" said Vegeta. "Well, also if she agrees to it Vegeta, you may win, but remember she has to like you back..." Trunks was cut off by a upper cut to his face. Trunks flew up a bit and the battle continued. Trunks made sure he didn't go SSJ so Vegeta figure out who he was. After a few more minutes Vegeta landed a good punch at Trunks witch suprised him and he fell back and hit a tree.   
  
"You lose weakling, Never challange the Prince of Sayains!" Trunks rubed his face and looked over at Bulma who was in wide eyes. 0_o;;  
"FIne You WIN VEGETA!" Said Trunks flying off. Vegeta turned to Bulma who was soaking wet. "Who was that Vegeta, he acted as if you two were friends." Vegeta laughed. "I don't know, But I think he wanted to take you from me like that weakling Yamcha." Said Vegeta taking Bulma in his arms. Bulma smiled a bit. Vegeta moved some hair from her eyes and looked at her in her face. "Woman, no one will take you from me." He said kissing her gently. " Bulma smiled up at Vegeta. "how much longer do we have to keep our relationship a secret?"  
  
*****************************  
Trunks arrived back home and landed in his yard only minuets from his departure. Bulma came out and looked at Trunks. "what happend to your hair?" Trunks smiled a Bit. "I think I am gonna be born." Bulma Smiled at her son and looked at the machine. "OH MY! TRUNKS!" Trunks turned to his mom. "I set the wrong YEAR!" screamed Bulma. "I sat it when I was secretly dating vegeta and was preg...nate with you." Trunks Fell over anime style.   
"Trunks... Trunks?"  
  
**************************

  
Trunks remembered his Mom saying something about neededing Campus round the clock technicains. Bulma made Trunks a Fake badage without a picture with info so Dr.Briefs hirrer T.B." He said extending a hand to his future mom. Bulma shook it. "You do know as a Round the clock technicain you live here on Campus incase of emergancys, right?" Trunks turned to where Vegeta was a second ago and he was gone. "Where he go?" asked Trunks. "Oh, thats Vegeta he is staying with me here to train for something. He keeps to himself." Trunks nodded. "I can understand 

Him. "I'm... here for a Campus Technicain.." he gulped. Bulma cut infront of Vegeta. "WOW, really? I need some more of you guys around here!" Trunks looked up at his Future Mom who had teary eye and differnt hair then before. He stood up and dusted himself off. "Hi I am T.B." He said extending a hand to his future mom. Bulma shook it. "You do know as a Round the clock technicain you live here on Campus incase of emergancys, right?" Trunks turned to where Vegeta was a second ago and he was gone. "Where he go?" asked Trunks. "Oh, thats Vegeta he is staying with me here to train for something. He keeps to himself." Trunks nodded. "I can understand that."  
"Okay, T.B. Lets go to My Dad's office and get you set up here at Capsule Corp."  
  
A few weeks past and Trunks was deturmand to get Bulma and Vegeta Hooked up. Trunks sneeked around to the Gravity Room where Vegeta was training and levatated up to see what Vegeta was doing inside. There he saw Vegeta Training at 350 G's. Trunks couldn't belive it and yet Vegeta wasn't a Super Sayain. Trunks Remembered when he turned into a Super Sayian it was because of sadness and lost. Things Vegeta had happen to him but he never felt it in his heart. :::Maybe father if you had love you could be a Super Sayain::: thought Trunks. Trunks was deturmaded and now Yamcha was gone for good he could start Operation ::LOVE SHACK::  
  
Bulma was about to leave for shopping when T.B. Aproched her. "Hey where you going to Miss.Briefs?" Trunks asked Bulma. "Shopping, why?" Trunks smiled a bit. "I herd that spiky haired guy talking to a nother Spicky haired guy a bit taller about you." Bulma stoped and gave a dirty look. "What kind of talking were they doing?" Trunks smiled. "Notihng bad, Just that I tihnk that short guy likes you." Bulma Blushed. "No-way, All we ever do is argue." Trunks patted Bulma on her shoulder. "I tihnk he said it was some Say- jen or something way to test a Woman to see if there worthy of them or something?" Bulma turned redder. "Are you sure?" Trunks crossed his arms. "I haven't been here a week but I guess you can say I catch things that an insider miss." Bulma left for shopping with a huge smile. "Oh YEAH uh.. T.B. wanna join us for dinner?"  
  
That night Trunks ate with his Future family too scared to look them in the eyes. "So," started DR.Briefs. "How do you like your job at Capsule corp?" Trunks nodded. "My Mother was right about it here." At that Moment Vegeta walked in and glared at T.B. who was sitting next to Bulma. Vegeta sat in a cahir infront of Trunks and grabed a plate and dug in. "So...uh Vegeta.. How was training today?" asked Bulma. Vegeta grunted looking at trunks. "It would been better I need someone to spar with to test my strength." "I know martail arts." said Trunks quietly. Vegeta laughed. "You would not be a worthy oppoint fight." Trunks glared at Vegeta. "Well lets try, you never know, After all I am not from around here."  
  
The two left the dinner table and went outside to spar. Vegeta laughed. "If I kill you, It's not my Fault." Trunks smirked just like vegeta. Bulma watched the two. They looked almost alike, except trunks had Blue eyes and a differnt hair style. Vegeta floated up a bit. Trunks floated up too. "Oh I see you masted Levataion Earthling." Trunks smirked. "Well if you must Know I am not exactly a Earthling Vegeta. I herd you once was a Prince." Vegeta growled. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" HE said powering up. "I am the future! Is what I know that I am gonna beat you and I know who you have a crush on!" Said Trunks winking at Vegeta. "Who are you ,you punk?" Said Vegeta trying to land a punch at Trunks the two faught fast as lighting so fast Bulma couldn't keep up with there movements. Vegeta Growled and stoped. "I know you like Bulma." said Trunks. Vegeta raises a brow. "Who are you to decide who I like?" Trunks laughed inside. ::: Time for reversal psychology:: "You can't have her Vegeta, I will take her. I know you like her and I will take her before you get your chance."   
  
It begain to rain, but Bulma sayed outside and watched amazed, who was this black haired boy and how did he has such powers? Vegeta Growled a bit. "I will have what I want You can not stop me, True I fine the Woman to be beautiful, but that is not for you to dwel in." Trunsk smirked. "Tell You what If I lose I will leave Capsule Corp and you can ha Bulma, But If I win, You Leave her alone." :::Great now father will have to admit he likes my mom::: "Fine, I never back up from a challange." said Vegeta who looked down at Bulma. "If I win She is my mate correct?" said Vegeta. "Well, also if she agrees to it Vegeta, you may win, but remember she has to like you back..." Trunks was cut off by a upper cut to his face. Trunks flew up and crashed into the gravity machine. Vegeta's gott reall pissed off and went Ssj for the first time.

All Trunks could think was… "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Not too longer after words Trunks return Home to see him mom waiting for him where he left a few moment latter in there time. "Oh My gods Trunks! Your hair is Black!" Trunks smirked some. "I had some help from Chichi with that." Bulma laughed some. "So how did it go Trunks?" His mother asked. Trunks jumped down from the Time machine. "Well I think I'll be born." Bulma nodded and turned to the Gravity machines panels after Trunks moved from her way. "Oh my Gosh. Trunks… I set the time wrong.. Off a Year…"

--Meanwhile back in regular time-

"Gosh Vegeta, I wonder who that was." Vegeta landed next to Bulma. "Who cares ?" He muttered. "I'm gonna finish some training now I am a Super Sayain." Bulma Grunted some. "Don't train too long now." Vegeta smirked and then bent down and kissed Bulma's tiny stomcah. "NOw don't you stay up too long woman. Not good for the brat." The End , Don't you just hate it when I do that?

::Snickers:: What she just wasn't showing yet!

  



End file.
